jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Pesci
|cod = Body fatally separated into multiple pieces via Sticky Fingers |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Green ( , PS2 Game, Anime) |eyes = Black ( ), |color = |movie = |food = |musician = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Passione Hitman |affiliation = Squadra Esecuzioni |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (Anime) (PS2 game) (All Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Pesci is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni. Together with Prosciutto, Pesci battles Team Bucciarati inside a high speed train to Florence. He is a Stand User, and uses his Beach Boy to great effects. Appearance Pesci is a man of average to athletic build, his most recognizable feature being his lack of a chin, making him stand out among other characters. His hair is shaved, save for several locks at the top of his head. Pesci also has cauliflower ears. Pesci wears a dark jumpsuit with a fishing hook motif, completed with assorted arm warmers and shoes. Over that, he wears a sleeveless long coat decorated with fur. His right hand is bandaged after being shot by Mista's Sex Pistols. Personality Pesci is introduced as a weak-willed man, using threats when he should act, and is overall rather timid. Pesci lacks nerves and composure, panicking when the ice he uses to preserve himself from The Grateful Dead's power is destroyed and begs for his life when Mista has him a point blank range. Pesci is also initially shown to be very unconfident in his abilities, something his superior, Prosciutto, points out and is seen cheering him on. Later, upon being moved by Prosciutto's determination, notably still powering his Stand when crushed between the wheels of the train they are on, Pesci gains the confidence and ruthlessness necessary to make himself a serious threat to the whole group and nearly kills Bruno Bucciarati during their battle. Bucciarati notes, however, that Pesci's bravery is then replaced by cruelty when the assassin attempted to threaten his friends inside Coco Jumbo. Pesci is shown to respect Prosciutto considerably, referring to him as big brother ("aniki"). Abilities Pesci uses the fishing rod-like Beach Boy to hook people from afar, tearing out their internal organs to kill them. History Pesci is introduced as Prosciutto's junior, eager to complete their mission to kidnap The Boss' daughter but also indecisive. He first appears alongside Prosciutto in Napoli's train station, tailing Team Bucciarati until they mysteriously disappear from the train. Using his Beach Boy, Pesci detects a suspect lifeform and almost discovers Coco Jumbo, but Prosciutto deploys The Grateful Dead, distracting him at the last moment. Afraid for his life, Pesci sets up a bait on the air conditioner button and retreats to the bar wagon, feeding himself on ice to counter the aging effect of The Grateful Dead. When Mista tries to activate the air conditioning, Pesci detects him and almost hooks his heart, but Sex Pistols manage to destroy his ice, sending him on a panic and vulnerable to Mista. Almost shot down, only Prosciutto's intervention saves him. Encouraged by Prosciutto, Pesci finally leads his partner to Coco Jumbo but is then ambushed by Bucciarati. Sitting aside as Prosciutto battles Bucciarati, he is ordered to kill Trish's bodyguards but he hesitates, almost immediately sent flying into a window by Bucciarati's kick. Bucciarati loses the battle but throws himself off the train alongside Prosciutto. To save his partner, Pesci launches Beach Boy to hook Prosciutto but Pesci soon sees that Prosciutto has been beaten and is crushed inside the machinery of the train. On the verge of complete despair, Pesci suddenly notices that the aging effect is still there. Encouraged by the extent of Prosciutto's determination, he regains the confidence to complete his mission and challenges Bucciarati, almost defeating him and even forcing him to admit that Pesci was more dangerous than Prosciutto in a one-on-one fight. Nevertheless, Pesci is defeated by Bucciarati when he attempts to kill the latter's companions inside Coco Jumbo, a move that Bucciarati deems useless; he is separated into several pieces by Sticky Fingers and thrown into a nearby river, killing him. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Pesci appears as the enemy faced in Chapter 9 of Super Story Mode, with the player taking control of Bucciarati. The fight is set outside the train, a place where Pesci has a great advantage due to his Stand ability, Beach Boy. He will also appear unconscious next to the bar during Chapter 8 in the fight against Prosciutto, and Stand Shooting him will activate a Secret Factor. During gameplay, Pesci will always get away as far as possible and use his Stand to try to catch the player. All of his attacks involve using Beach Boy to try to hook Bucciarati: if caught, the player must rapidly press buttons and shake the movement stick to set themselves free, or else Pesci will yank Bucciarati's heart and knock him down, dealing considerable damage. After some time has passed, Prosciutto, while near-dead, will activate his Stand ability, causing Bucciarati to slowly lose health. Instead of sectioning Pesci into pieces using zippers and sending them into the nearby body of water like in the canon, Sticky Fingers simply Stand barrages Pesci into submission. Secret Factors Pesci will first appear unconscious next to the bar during Chapter 8 in the fight against Prosciutto and Stand Shooting him will activate a Secret Factor. Chapter 9 # Bucciarati must successfully break free from Beach Boy's hook. (Value of 2) # Bucciarati must Stand Shoot Pesci. (Value of 2) # Bucciarati must hit Prosciutto once he reactivates The Grateful Dead's ability; however, the opening actually presents itself when Prosciutto begins speaking, meaning that the player can prevent his Stand's ability from activating in the first place. (Value of 3) # Bucciarati must defeat Pesci with a Level 3 Stand Shoot. (Value of 3) All Star Battle (PS3) Pesci appears as a stage hazard and situation finish on the'' Naples Train Station'' stage: both him and Prosciutto appear near the train during the beginning of the match, and after some time, board the train. If one of the fighters is knocked into the hazard indication area, Prosciutto encourages Pesci by saying he needs to trust himself, and then Pesci will throw his Stand's line into the stage. In a straight line perpendicular to the train, Beach Boy will shoot out of the train before being quickly reeled back: any character caught by it is sent flying into the side of the train with a soft knockdown. As a situation finish, Pesci's Beach Boy hooks the opponent by the head/neck area: the train then takes off and the unfortunate loser is dragged away while both Pesci's laugh and Prosciutto's encouragement can be heard. Eyes of Heaven (PS4) Both Pesci and Prosciutto appear as the stage hazards for the Naples Train Station stage: as soon as Prosciutto is defeated, Pesci will appear. His field of action is the space between the two trains with him patrolling that general area and his line of sight being a cone in front of him: anybody caught in it for too long is hooked and left stunned, vulnerable to their opponents before eventually being yanked and sent into the side of the train. As he will prioritize the fighter closest to him, Pesci himself cannot be damaged by any means, making him a permanent hazard for the rest of the match. Trivia *Pesci refers to Prosciutto as big brother ("aniki"), though it is never made clear if it's blood relation or not; after all, "aniki" is a title that members call their superiors. *In a humorous ironic coincidence, Pesci's name (meaning fishes in Italian) correlates with his Stand, which takes the appearance of a fishing pole. Gallery - Covers= Volume 53 Book Cover.png|Book Cover, Volume 53 Chapter 487 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 487 Chapter 487 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 487 Chapter 490.jpg|Cover, Chapter 490 Chapter 491.jpg|Cover, Chapter 491 Chapter 493 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 493 Chapter 493 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 493 Chapter 494 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 494 Chapter 495 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 495 Chapter 496 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 496, Chapter 496 Magazine Cover A.jpg|Cover A, Chapter 496, Chapter 497 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 497 Chapter 498 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 498 Chapter 498 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 498 Chapter 499 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 499 Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 544, with Squadra Esecuzioni members Pesci1.jpg }} - Anime= La Squadra anime.jpg|Squadra Esecuzioni silhouette, Prosciutto_Pesci_Glimpse_Anime.PNG|Shown briefly along with Prosciutto in - Game= Giogio17.png|Pesci and Beach Boy's model in Vento Aureo pescigio.png|Pesci's loading screen, Vento Aureo GioGio 5-2.png|Stage 5-2, Pesci vs. Bucciarati, Vento Aureo - Figure= Top (8).jpg|Part 5 Volume 2, Chara Heroes }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Squadra Esecuzioni